Éxtasis
by EmilySweet104
Summary: Mientras uno es un adolescente travieso, queriendo llevarse el mundo por delante con tal de suprimir sus recuerdos de la infancia; el otro es un adulto con dos trabajos, viviendo en un país que no es el suyo y escapando de la realidad con palabras de amor.


_»_  
 _»_  
 _»_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_  
 _When me and you party together_  
 _I wish this night would last forever_  
 _'Cause I was feeling down and now feel better_

 _»_  
 _»_  
 _»_

Una identificación falsa.

Un par de botas altas.

Maquillaje aplicado de manera casi profesional.

Mirada provocativa y un leve contoneo de caderas al caminar.

Yuri Plisetsky no necesitaba más que eso para conseguir lo que le diera la gana. Ah, y una sonrisa ladina, de esas seductoras que durante tanto tiempo había aprendido de practicar frente al espejo hasta que le salió perfecta.

Eso no era nada a comparación de cómo hacía caer sus párpados, haciendo que sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado en un día de lluvia engañaran con suma facilidad a sus padres. Y es que su apariencia de ángel le hacía la vida tan fácil, sabía que la cara de niño pequeño no le duraría para siempre y pensaba aprovecharla lo máximo posible.

Por eso estaba allí esa noche, en la fila para entrar a uno de los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos de la ciudad. Normalmente asistía a lugares donde pasarán rock y metal, lo más apegado a su estilo.  
Pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Sara, la novia de Mila, su vecina, y ellas habían escogido el lugar.

La fila era larga y la noche bastante fría. No estaba muy abrigado que digamos, y a pesar de estar acostumbrado al frío de Rusia, no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo esperando cuando tenía su hermoso encanto a su favor.

Las dos chicas habían invitado también a algunos de sus amigos, todos de sus mismas edades. Excepto Yuri, claro. Aún tenía dieciséis, pero tenía más pelotas que todo ese grupete junto.

Su forma de caminar, sus largas piernas y el leve movimiento de su cadera podían poner de rodillas a quien se le antojara. Así, se acercó a los guardias de la puerta, diciendo un par de palabras con su voz baja y suave, esbozando una sonrisa manipuladora, realizando un par de guiños y listo, ya estaban dentro. Claro que uno de los guardias le apretó el trasero al pasar, pero poco le importó. Le sonrió en respuesta y se escabulló con los demás.

El lugar era enorme, la zona vip quedaba en el piso de arriba. La barra era extensa y los tragos valían una fortuna.  
No era problema para él. Estaba acostumbrado a que el mundo se tirara a sus pies y le besara los zapatos al caminar.

Estaba oscuro, las luces fantasiosas de colores cambiaban de tono y se movían al ritmo de la increíble música que inundaba la estancia. La música electrónica no era su estilo, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba nada mal.

—¡Oye, Yuri! ¡Vamos a la barra! ¡No te separes!

La pelirroja le gritó para que su voz pasara a través del ruido que inundaba sus oídos. Le tomó del brazo y le arrastró con ella. Siempre le decía que se sentía responsable e inclusive un poco culpable de llevar a un menor de edad a un lugar donde tenía prohibida la entrada. Al rubio no le importaba. Estaba seguro de no ser el único menor con encantos arrebatadores dentro de ese lugar.

Ni tampoco, el único que era gay.

Rusia podía ser un lugar donde abundaba la homofobia. Pero también, era el lugar donde más homosexuales reprimidos había. Le daban pena, esas personas que le veían pasar por la calle y se apresuraban a empujarle, insultarle o faltarle el respeto; cuando más de una vez, les encontró intentando ligar con él en los clubes de mala muerte. Era como si la oscuridad de la noche pudiese tapar todo aquello que no podían mostrar a la luz del día.

Caminaron rápido entre la horda de gente hasta llegar a la barra. Apenas podía apoyar sus brazos sobre ella, y es que era muy alta. O tal vez, él era muy bajo.  
La encimera era de color negro, con unas luces de colores en los bordes. Pudo ver una repisa llena de bebidas detrás y se relamió los labios, impaciente.  
Su semana en la escuela había sido tediosa. Necesitaba un trago urgente.

A Mila le parecía gracioso que sólo por eso necesitara llenar de alcohol su organismo, ya que a su vista, Yuri era solo un niño que quería dársela de adulto agobiado.

Más ella no sabía realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño rubio. Había sido adoptado por Yūri y Viktor, una pareja gay felizmente casada que había sido la única en querer adoptar a un niño de siete años, violento, maleducado y con aires de arrogancia demasiado altos para su edad.  
Le habían amado a primera vista y se lo quedaron, como si fuese un cachorrito lastimado.

Pero nunca les había contado todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante sus cortos años de infancia, y no pensaba hacerlo. Tenía pesadillas bastante recurrentes y el alcohol era lo único que lograba adormecerle lo suficiente para tener un sueño decente.

Giró su cabeza y se topó con un par de ojos miel mirándole como si pudiese devorárselo sólo con imaginarlo.

Corrección; el alcohol no era lo único que le relajaba.

También estaba el sexo.

Y oh Dios, Yuri amaba el sexo; en otras palabras, lo necesitaba. No porque supieran satisfacerle, o porque se lo hicieran de manera en que los ojos se le fuesen hacia atrás de placer. No, eso jamás había sucedido.

Pero sus razones para necesitarlo, eran completamente un misterio.

Aprovechaba cada fin de semana posible para conseguir aunque sea, tres polvos. Mínimo. Con quien sea. No le importaba la edad ni la contextura. Sólo quería follar con desconocidos. Sí, seguramente un trauma de la infancia. ¿Pero qué importaba? Lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba levantar la vista y ver un rostro desconocido delirando por su cuerpo, embistiéndole con fuerza.

Amaba la sensación del toque ajeno en su piel. Las descargas eléctricas con cada roce eran lo que más le gustaba.  
Era como una mezcla de nervios y excitación, de un morbo inexplicable, aún si luego las ganas de vomitar no le abandonaban el resto de la noche.

Le sonrió al desconocido con esa manera suya de hacerlo y enseguida obtuvo tragos gratis. Pidió lo de siempre.

Bebió con parsimonia su bebida mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que le había regalado su primer trago de la noche. Éste se le puso a hablar, a coquetearle sutilmente. Él le sonreía en respuesta. Pensó que podía ser el primer polvo de su larga estadía, pero detestaba a este tipo de imbéciles. Se le ponían a hablar para entrar en confianza, le contaban de su vida, _le decían su nombre._

Eso era inquebrantable para él. Odiaba saber sus nombres; sólo quería algo rápido, un choque de miradas, dos palabras y al segundo estar follando en el baño. Era todo lo que buscaba, así todo era más fácil, sin complicaciones.

Le dejó seguir hablando mientras paseaba su vista por la pista del lugar. La gente se movía al ritmo de la música y las luces parpadeaban dejándole ver por momentos el fuego que flotaba en el aire con los bailes desenfrenados.

Para no seguir escuchando al idiota que tenía en frente, se concentró un poco en la música. Tenía que decir que, quien fuera el encargado de esa maravilla, era muy bueno. Ya entendía porque tanta exclusividad.

Antes de que le mandara a volar de la manera más grosera existente, Mila se cruzó en su campo de visión. Ella misma se disculpó con el hombre y llevó a su amigo con ella a rastras.

—¡No te alejes de mí! ¡Siempre haces que casi muera de un infarto!

Bufó, harto de que lo traten como a un niño.

— ¡Puedo cuidarme bien solo, vieja bruja!

Se soltó de ella de un movimiento brusco, pero no importaba ya. La pelirroja le había arrastrado al centro de la pista con los demás. Quería volver a la barra a ver a que otro hombre podía engatusar; pero la música se le coló por los oídos sin descanso y comenzó a sentir esa adrenalina, esa hermosa sensación que sólo conseguía con sus polvos rápidos y sus tragos dulces.

Las vibraciones, el cambio de ritmo y la gente saltando, parecían como droga para su joven organismo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había cerrado lentamente los ojos y su cuerpo empezó a dejarse llevar de a poco. No supo dónde quedó el trago que tenía en la mano, ni si el grupo con el que había ido seguía a su alrededor.

Sus caderas se contoneaban con una sensualidad que desbancaba a cualquier rubia sexy salida de revistas, sus brazos se extendieron hacia arriba y se acariciaban entre sí. Por momentos acariciaba su cabello y sonreía, con los ojos cerrados. Se dejó recorrer por la música, como si está le sedujera.  
Cuando su cuerpo se entregó por completo ya saltaba, seguía los ritmos como si ya los conociera de memoria. Y al cabo de unos quince minutos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

Conocía esa sensación. Alguien le miraba.

Abrió los ojos un momento sin dejar el baile pero bajando la intensidad. Buscó la mirada que se le clavaba encima por sus alrededores, pero todos parecían estar sumergidos en un éxtasis propio, donde nadie más tenía acceso. Por puro instinto levantó la vista y fue ahí, que le encontró.

Soltó un jadeo involuntario ante esa mirada.  
Estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran con deseo, era algo que ninguna noche le faltaba. Pero esa mirada... jamás la había visto en su vida. Era una mezcla de deseo extraña, intensa. Como si deseara más de lo que él podía ofrecer.  
Por un momento tuvo miedo de que aquel hombre pudiese saber lo que estaba pensando y luego se reprochó por tal niñería.

El dj le miraba fijamente a la vez que manejaba la música con sus manos y su cuerpo le acompañaba. No podía detallarle muy bien de lejos, pero se notaba muy masculino y serio.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los suyos, y la oscuridad parpadeante no le impedía notarlo.

Inconscientemente, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de ese hombre, como si bailaran juntos desde la distancia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirándole, dejándose absorber por esa extraña y placentera sensación. El chico por momentos desviaba la mirada para concentrase en la música que debía crear, para luego, casi inmediatamente, volver a posar la mirada en él, como si temiera que de un momento al otro desapareciera.

Le daba algo de curiosidad saber si su grupo seguía allí o se habían alejado inconscientemente, pero no lo suficiente como para apartar la mirada. La conexión era sublime y se negaba a perderla.

Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, media hora había pasado y el dj tuvo que apartar su mirada cuando un compañero le tocó el hombro y le dijo algo al oído.

Le miró una vez más para luego pasarle sus auriculares al desconocido e irse del escenario.

Yuri despertó de golpe. Se sintió desamparado y decepcionado.

La música se notaba distinta inclusive y ya no le gustaba. Bufó y se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor, a ver si encontraba a Mila. Evidentemente, en algún momento se habían alejado de nuevo.

La gente seguía bailando, saltando y empujando sin cuidado, poniéndole de repentino mal humor.  
Eran escasos los hombres sexys en su lista de folladas, ¿por qué el único hombre que le parecía digno de un premio al buen gusto desaparecía sin darle la oportunidad de nada?

Ya no quería estar ahí. Se enojó consigo mismo al notar cómo ese dj había absorbido toda su energía y sus expectativas con sólo una mirada.

De la pelirroja no había ni un rastro, tampoco de los demás. Chasqueó la lengua ofendido, siendo que ella le dijo que no se perdiera de vista. ¡Se había quedado justo donde ella le pidió!  
De todas formas consideró la posibilidad de que aquel "grupo de amigos" que habían llevado, le convencieran de apartarse. No les caía bien, seguramente por su sexualidad; nada que no le hubiese ocurrido antes. Y su mejor amiga, tan incrédula, no notaba las malas intenciones de nadie.

Sintió una mano acariciarle la cintura de repente, pero no se vio sorprendido. Se encontró con un tío alto, pálido y con la mirada un poco ida. Tenía los ojos celestes brillantes, pero le miraban sin mirar. Estaba drogado hasta la médula. Ya se había topado con tipos así; no entró en pánico y lo apartó. Yuri tenía muchísima fuerza a pesar de su pequeña contextura de bailarina de porcelana.

El tipo pareció enojarse y se le volvió a acercar, apresando su cintura con una fuerza bruta que le hizo cabrear. Estuvo por meterle la patada de su vida, de no ser porque alguien se le adelantó y le empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo como un costal de papas, empujando a algunas personas ajenas a la situación.

Se giró sorprendido, sin saber qué esperar.

Se asombró al chocar su mirada con aquellos ojos almendrados. Se puso nervioso de repente al tenerle tan cerca, avergonzándose por un momento de bailar tan desvergonzadamente en frente suyo hacía minutos atrás.

El otro imbécil, drogado como estaba, probablemente se perdió entre la gente, cosa que le dio completamente igual y no se molestó en averiguar.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, de igual manera que antes, sólo que esta vez, podía sentir los nervios atascados en la garganta. La carga en su mirada era demasiado pesada para la suya, pero no quiso dar el brazo a torcer y se mantuvo, intentado relajar el rostro. Le examinó más de cerca y le encontró guapísimo. Ese hombre era un adonis.

Tenía la mandíbula recta decorada de un tono de piel moreno, acaramelado. Un corte de cabello que enmarcaba su varonil rostro y una mirada que pondría de rodillas a cualquier persona de ese lugar.

Se sintió pequeño a su lado y hasta tuvo miedo de verse mal. Se decidió esa noche por un pantalón negro ajustado, su chaqueta morada y una camiseta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y los ojos maquillados del mismo tono que su chaqueta, con un delineado negro que hacía brillar sus ojos esmeraldas.

No había noche que no luciera para infartar, pero esperaba que el paso del tiempo y el sudor no le hubiesen bajado el nivel que había conseguido cuando recién terminaba de maquillarse.

Desde la chaqueta de cuero que el contrario portaba, podía oler un leve aroma a nicotina, mezclado con una colonia varonil que le nublaba los sentidos. Esa fue la manera en que notó, que los cuerpos inquietos a su alrededor, les condujo a una atracción física inevitable.

El moreno no se sintió intimidado por mencionada cercanía y posó la mano en su cintura, donde antes había estado la del otro hombre. A comparación de su mirada, su toque era suave, delicado, y le hizo tiritar por dentro. La otra mano también tocó su cintura y le acercó a su cuerpo, apresándole sin cautela.

Fue inevitable tantear su chaqueta fría y aferrarse a ella por el gusto que le daba su aroma.

El desconocido comenzó a moverse, bailando lento, de a poco, para acostumbrarle a su ritmo. No hizo mucha falta de todas formas; parecían estar conectados por hilos invisibles que les hacían moverse en la misma sintonía.  
Podía oler el tabaco y la menta que desprendía su aliento, dándole cosquillas en el vientre.

Seguramente le sabría delicioso besarle, pero no le gustaba hacer notar demasiado su interés. Después de todo, nadie valía lo suficiente como para que se tomara la molestia de dar el primer paso.

Forzosamente, debía admitir que a pesar de que no era lo que acostumbraba, no estaba mal. Su tacto era lento y nada atrevido, dándole chance a rechazarle si se sentía incómodo.

Y se sentía así, pero no de una manera que pudiese calificar como negativa. Era una incomodidad esclava y masoquista, que no le permitía alejarse aún si las advertencias que gritaban en el interior de su cabeza, le dijeran que se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

Las cosas se complicaron en su interior cuando accidentalmente, rozaron sus mejillas. La del desconocido se sentía rasposa y áspera, producto de una rasurada reciente. El aroma que emanaba se vio intensificado en la zona del cuello, dónde casi terminó yendo a parar su nariz.  
Se sentía mareado de gusto, y le agradaba.

No esperaba que el moreno rozara los labios humedecidos contra su oreja sensible; casi no pudo contener el aire de la sorpresa. No era que esperara una invitación para jugar tenis de mesa o algo así, pero le había parecido extraña la suavidad con la que lo había hecho.

Una mordida brusca le hubiese sorprendido menos, porque eso era lo que acostumbraba a obtener.

Y aunque la música de fondo llevaba un ritmo movido y extasiante, ellos parecían bailar un lento, como si sus almas se estuviesen conociendo.

Las manos del dj acariciaban su cintura con suavidad y él solo podía arrugar el frente de esa chaqueta con sus manos. Se sentía ansioso, quería más pero no quería arriesgarse.

Se preguntó muchas veces qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero cada interrogante quedaba a la mitad y se disolvía como algodón de azúcar bajo la lluvia, cuando su aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales con violencia.

No le dejaba pensar, y le asustaba. Decidió qué tal vez no era buena idea meterse en algo así, tan alejado de su zona de confort. Se soltó de él suavemente, negándose a cortar con tanta crueldad el contacto y se abstuvo de mirarle.

No llegó a dar la media vuelta, que la mano gentil tomó la suya en un gesto de respeto y le detuvo, clavando sus pies en el suelo pegajoso por el alcohol derramado.

Un beso lento en su mejilla le hizo estremecer.

No supo si burlarse de ese gesto tan sencillo o largarse a llorar. Se sentía realmente desconcertado.

Animó a sus ojos a analizar los suyos, sin encontrarse con ningún rasgo de perversidad. Sus intenciones eran desconocidas para él, y estaba seguro de que aunque se lo dijera, tampoco sería capaz de comprenderlo.

Mierda. Con sólo eso, sintió su estómago contraerse en un nudo, para luego soltarse y ocasionarle cosquillas graciosas en todo el cuerpo.

Tan rápido como le había tomado de la mano, le soltó, dándole un asentimiento de respeto y alejándose por dónde vino.

Sonrió con burla y ahogó una risa al verle alejarse, pero se le desvaneció como una esperanza sin sentido cuando se encontró solo otra vez, en un mar de personas sin rostro.  
Algo turbado aún por aquel absurdo encuentro, fue a la barra por otra de las experiencias que tanto decía disfrutar.

Para cuando consiguió a un idiota con dinero y ganas de follar, se vio enormemente curioso al notar, que el dj no había vuelto al escenario que antes ocupaba.  
A pesar de que los minutos avanzaban sin tregua, se seguía preguntando qué quería aquel chico.  
¿Realmente había buscado acostarse con él?

Y a pesar que puso todo su empeño en intentar concentrarse en su nuevo ligue, su cabecita curiosa volvía a la cabina del dj, donde éste ya no estaba y otro aún le sustituía.

Terminó pareciéndole tan absurdo y ridículo, que devolvió el trago y siquiera se disculpó al retirarse con prisas del lado de aquel hombre mucho mayor que él. Empujó gente y se escabulló tras bambalinas con mucho sigilo, teniendo total acceso al lugar ese que todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo era.

No era precisamente la cabina del dj, pero sí dónde guardaban equipos. Se veían los gruesos cables enredados que le daban vida a las máquinas y pocas sillas y mesas con bebidas, bolsos y pocas pertenencias personales. Nada del otro mundo, en realidad.

Buscó disimuladamente con la mirada a aquel hombre, fingiendo que conocía ese lugar y que no estaba infringiendo las normas del establecimiento al ingresar sin permiso.

No le encontró si no a un costado de la cabina, en silencio. No hacía nada en particular y le hizo percibir que su turno había acabado por esa noche.  
Se acercó disimulando inocencia con su sonrisita pilla de niño y se apoyó en la pared a su lado, escrutándole de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

Cuando obtuvo su atención, recibió una sexy sonrisa de lado que le dio vértigo y le hizo ensanchar la propia.

Era como si le hubiese estado esperando.

Se alejó de allí y volvió a la pista con prisas, sabiendo que al darse vuelta, él y el dj estarían de nuevo cómo minutos atrás, bailando pegados al otro.

Y así fue. Cuando se situó en el centro de la pista y giró, se encontró rozando su nariz por la cercanía y sonriendo travieso. Estaba bien, a Yuri le pareció divertida la forma devota en que le siguió sin preguntarle nada.

Se sentía extraño con su cercanía, pero estaba bien. Una noche no cambiaría nada.

No volvería a ese club y ya, era así de simple. Follaría con él como con todo el mundo y eso sería todo. Darle importancia no tenía sentido.

Se mordió el labio con sensualidad y comenzó a moverse cuando le tuvo aferrado a su cintura otra vez. Al hombre parecía no importarle la manera en que jugaba con su juicio, girando sensualmente las caderas contra la suya y arañando el frente de su chaqueta con lentitud.

Acarició su nariz con la suya, decidido a que era demasiado sexy como para negarle un beso. Sería su gran excepción si tenía en cuenta que no le gustaba besar desconocidos.

Entre roce juguetón y roce dulce, terminaron por presionar sus labios con una sonrisa. No era una de felicidad, mucho menos de enamorado.  
Era una de esas que prometían una noche entretenida.

Le gustó el tacto. Sus labios no eran demasiado suaves pero tampoco desastrosamente raspados. Era una sensación cálida y sutilmente delicada que no tenía comparación a ninguna follada apresurada en algún baño poco higienizado.

No había besado a nadie de esa manera, nunca. Le hizo entender que, seguramente desde que cruzaron miradas, tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer eso.

El abrazo en su cintura se volvió más fuerte, y una de esas manos viajó a su rostro, dejando una caricia sutil en su mejilla y poniendo algún mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Aquel simple movimiento le pareció jodidamente dulce. No era un gesto que nadie hubiese tenido con él antes, y le encantó.

Su vientre tembló y la presión cesó, para volver con más fuerza. Los brazos viajaron alrededor de su cuello para atraerle y se sintió flotar.  
Se preguntó si era normal sentirse así, puesto que a pesar de no ser virgen en absoluto, aquel era su primer beso.

Las caricias en su cintura y el suspiro de satisfacción del contrario le dieron un vuelco inexplicable al corazón. El vértigo volvía y el mareo también.

Quería reírse y no sabía de qué; todo le parecía gracioso y divertido, emocionante y absurdo.

 _Los besos son increíbles._

Tal vez debía incluirlos en sus próximos ligues. Esperaba que todos le hiciesen sentir así.

El moreno paseo una mano por su espalda mientras con la otra, acariciaba la piel de su cintura. Había pasado la diestra por debajo de su chaqueta y la metió por los recortes de su camiseta negra. La electricidad se expandió por todo su cuerpo y soltó un gemido involuntario. Ese le dio lugar al otro para enrollar su lengua con la suya.

 _Oh, mierda._

Ya no podría pedirle que se detuviera. Su miembro reaccionó levemente al placer desconocido, generándole una necesidad insoportable.

La lengua caliente del contrario junto a la suya le generaba tanto hambre, tanta necesidad que sabía que no podría parar. No había vuelta atrás. Movió su boca, explorándole, dejándole explorar la suya a cambio.

Estaba disfrutándolo demasiado.

Sí, definitivamente, los besos eran geniales.

En medio de dicha acción, mordió el labio inferior del desconocido, robándole un gruñido. Cuando el oxígeno reclamó su lugar, se separaron agitados.  
El hombre sonrió y dejó salir su voz por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Mi apartamento.

Asintió en automático. Le guió entrelazando sutilmente sus dedos y comenzaron a salir del gentío.  
Cuando se alejaron allí y caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, llegó a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Sí, solía relacionarse con desconocidos, pero ir a sus hogares nunca. Prefería hacerlo en un lugar público como ese, porque se sentía más seguro sabiendo que no se quedaría realmente a solas con alguien que bien podría resultar siendo un psicópata.

¿Debía avisarle a Mila? ¿Realmente debía ir con él?  
Podría echarse atrás tranquilamente, pero ya lo había hecho una vez. Podía fingir que sólo estaba jugando, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de acostarse con él.

Le siguió con sus botas de taco bajo resonando en el eco del frío establecimiento, salteándose autos de todos los colores.  
Se asombró ante la bestia que le transportaría esa noche y sonrió entusiasmado.

Una imponente motocicleta se alzaba frente a él, reluciendo en la oscuridad del establecimiento. El chico, ya montado en ella, le pasó un casco.

Lo tomó y se lo puso, subiéndose de inmediato a la bestia con motor. Rodeó la cintura del moreno con sus brazos al sentir como la moto rugía y comenzaba a moverse. La emoción de viajar en una de esas le hizo olvidar su debate mental.

Bueno, si el tipo era un traficante de órganos del mercado negro, al menos podría presumir en el infierno que había viajado en la mejor motocicleta del mundo.

A medida que avanzaban por las calles, se sintió más relajado y disfrutó del paisaje. Pudo notar que iban por una avenida y que la moto se conducía más rápido. Se embriagó con el olor a cuero y colonia de la espalda del mayor y se acurrucó contra él, sonriendo y suspirando.

 _Huele demasiado bien._

Luego de un paseo que fue demasiado corto para su gusto, la moto se estacionó. Le ayudó a bajarse en un gesto de caballerosidad desconocido y caminó por delante suyo para dejarle ingresar.

Tenía ganas de reírse, otra vez. Era como una risa nerviosa, ansiosa, por lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir. Era una experiencia graciosa y hasta tierna por el momento, ya que jamás nadie le había tratado igual.

El efímero viaje en ascensor no fue incómodo a pesar del silencio. No sabía en qué pensaba el hombre con su estoico rostro, pero no podía evitar sentir el cosquilleo en su vientre ante el sentimiento desconocido que le provocaba la situación.

Le gustaba en parte que no se comportara como un animal, le estampara allí mismo e hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con él. Pero también estaba insultando internamente al aparato por no ir más rápido. Cuando al fin llegaron, notó que inclusive el sonido de las llaves buscando abrir la puerta le generaba vértigo.

Al ingresar a su apartamento, todo estaba en total oscuridad, dejando la luna llena iluminar escasos espacios. No se puso a admirar la estancia, porque no estaba en su lista de prioridades en ese instante.

Sintió de nuevo la mirada depredadora recorrer su anatomía y sonrió con ganas, disfrutando la sensación. Había sido... una experiencia gratificante. Pero era su turno de tomar las riendas.

Se volteó hacia él y le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa dulce que tenía, sabiendo que no podría resistirse a ella.

Sabía que no sólo era sexy, si no, que también era lindo. Por experiencia, había aprendido que su rostro era probablemente su mayor atractivo físico, y que las sonrisas dulces atraían más que una seductora.

Lo reafirmó cuando el moreno se acercó a pasos rápidos y le quitó la chaqueta de un tirón casi profesional.  
No tardó en alzarle de la cintura y aprovechar a pasar las manos por su trasero mientras le sostenía. Sonrió al notar que venía conteniéndose de hacerlo, seguramente para no asustarle.

Le condujo a una habitación apartada y una vez allí, los besos no se hicieron esperar.

El fuego hizo un recorrido por su cuerpo sin tregua y su boca fue devorada sin dejar ningún espacio sin recorrer. El colchón golpeó su espalda y el cuerpo moreno quedó por encima del suyo.

Como pudo, le quitó la chaqueta de cuero que tanto le gustaba y también la camisa.

Aprovechó que se había alejado un poco para quitarse lo que restaba de la prenda y le devoró con la mirada. Su tono de piel parecía dulce. Su abdomen marcado, espalda ancha, brazos tonificados. La leve capa de sudor, su maldito aroma que no había dejado de nublarle los sentidos. Su cuello, su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos.

 _Mierda_.

Suspiró ansioso y le tomó de la nuca, acercándole para seguir besándole sin pausa. Tensó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento, le hizo girar, quedando a horcadas suyo.  
El moreno se vio sorprendido ante ese cambio brusco de posición, para luego sonreírle con sensualidad.

Se decidió a comenzar por el cuello. El sabor de la colonia y el tabaco hacían estragos en su paladar, enviándole reacciones eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. No se contuvo de dejar alguna que otra marca, importándole poco si a él le molestaba.

Su cabello fue acariciado de manera suave, dándole permiso para continuar su recorrido por la superficie acaramelada.

Cuando al fin llegó a la hebilla del cinturón, sintió sus manos picar y sin dar preámbulos, el accesorio voló a alguna esquina de la habitación.  
Con un par de maniobras más, le tenía, sólo con sus bóxers apretados puestos. Era un hombre realmente agraciado.

No sabía qué tan caliente podía estar hasta que sintió la imparable necesidad de probar algo que jamás había realizado antes.

Y para ser su primer trabajo oral, parecía no estar haciéndolo mal. La caricia suave en su cabello terminó siendo un enredo entre los dedos morenos, mientras pequeños tirones le indicaban qué hacer y qué no.  
No tuvo que obrar demasiado antes de saborear lo desconocido entre sus labios.

La presión en su cabello se había intensificado en medio del acto y le había puesto. No pudo evitar acelerar el proceso.

Para su sorpresa, cuando finalizó con ello, se sintió satisfecho al encontrar el cuerpo jadeante y agitado de su amante. Sentirle disfrutar había sido regocijante y le había producido cierto placer a él.

El chico bajo su cuerpo sonrió y terminó por besarle con más salvajismo del que recordaba, quitándole la camiseta sin reparos. Fue su turno de recorrerle la inmaculada anatomía, generándole más de esas sensaciones desconocidas. Parecía disfrutar de su aroma tanto como él del suyo, y se sintió enormemente halagado por ello.

A medida que la boca ajena recorría lugares que nadie tuvo el placer de explorar antes, soltaba sonidos graciosos o quejidos suplicantes. Le sintió reaccionar de nuevo debajo suyo y no ahogó un suspiro.

Parecía sentirse como un animal enjaulado, conteniéndose para hacer durar el acto lo más posible, confundiéndole bastante.

¿Cuánto se suponía que debían durar esas cosas? Lo disfrutaba, sí, pero nadie se tomaba tanto tiempo por hacerle sentir bien. En su experiencia, era cosas de minutos donde él no sentía más placer que el de sentirse desarmado por desconocidos.

En un movimiento brusco, terminó sin pantalones y acostado boca arriba, teniendo los ojos almendrados recorriendo cada rincón de su piel. Frunció el ceño incómodo al sentirse analizado con tanta calma.

Aquella mirada oscurecida se detuvo en su entrepierna, con una mueca de burla y ternura clavada en su semblante.

¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

Supo la respuesta al recordar que había escogido su ropa interior de animal print. El bochorno adornó su rostro y saltó a la defensiva.

—¡¿De qué mierda te ríes tanto?!

El chico negó con una sonrisa suave y acarició el elástico de su cintura.

—Se te ven muy bien.

De acuerdo, ¿qué clase de juego era ese? No pudo responderle nada más, impactado por sus simples palabras. Se sintió realmente sexy al escuchar eso y aún más halagado que antes.

Le dejó de importar cuando se vio despojado de la prenda, quedando completamente desnudo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más fuerte.

Jamás había follado en una cama.

Se había conformado con hacerlo de pie, a escondida, en los baños de los clubs a donde iba, teniendo sólo que bajarse un poco los pantalones, ser empotrado contra la pared por unos minutos y luego irse.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Se sentía expuesto y avergonzado. Inexperto y tonto.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!— aún si el contrario no tenía una expresión más que de fascinación, la vergüenza le recorría la piel, generándole escalofríos.

—Eres precioso— se inclinó hacia él y dejó un suave beso en sus labios—, sería un insulto no detenerme a mirarte.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se sintió más nervioso de repente. Su cuerpo fue recorrido en caricias de nuevo, pero aun atreviéndose a bajar un poco más, terminando en un acto oral que le robó el poco aire que le quedaba. Se sentó de golpe con las orejas hirviendo y le detuvo.

—No tienes que hacerlo—susurró, sin poder mirarle a los ojos. Jamás le habían hecho algo así y no supo porque, pero le entró la vergüenza y quiso taparse con lo primero que encontrara.

Las cálidas manos ajenas acariciaron sus muslos en un acto de confianza y consuelo.

—Relájate, prometo detenerme si no te gusta— comenzó a besar la zona acariciada, alternándose entre un muslo y el otro. No se quedó a pensarlo mucho, pero le costaba dar el brazo a torcer.

—¿Lo prometes?— parecía un primerizo. Se sentía patético.

—Prometido.

Respiró hondo e intento relajarse un poco. Los nervios se esfumaron de repente cuando el placer le arrancó las inseguridades de raíz.  
Se agarró de las sabanas y las estrujó con fuerza, intentando no gemir demasiado por la primera caricia.

No pudo contenerla, se sentía un alivio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, arqueando su espalda y sin poder quedarse quieto ante los espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo. Él se encargaba de hacerle sentir cómodo, aun dejando sutiles caricias por la parte externa de sus muslos.

Jamás había sentido cosa igual.

El sudor perló su frente y partes de su cuerpo; la sábana quedaba pegada en su espalda cuando la levantaba un poco.  
El calor le inundó y la temperatura aumentó en toda su anatomía, resultando insoportable.

Sus gemidos eran desprolijos y torpes, generándole sentimientos contradictorios. Se sentía demasiado bien.  
Un fuerte calor se instaló en su bajo vientre, un cosquilleo muy singular. Sentía todo tenso, a punto de estallar.  
Debía ser el famoso orgasmo del que tanto había escuchado hablar y que jamás había tenido.

La manera en que estuvo tan cerca en llegar a aquel lugar desconocido, le dejó jadeante e insatisfecho. Se había detenido, conteniendo una sonrisa burlona por la expresión desesperada que debía tener.

Se ahogó los insultos cuando se extendió por encima de él hasta una mesa de noche, tomando un pote y un condón.  
Embadurnó tres dedos con algo viscoso e incoloro, introduciendo uno de estos dentro suyo. Un escalofrío le asaltó violentamente.

—¿Qué haces?— la pregunta era corta pero le había costado formularla ante las nuevas sensaciones. Estaba agotado, pero no se sentía con ganas de detenerse.

El moreno le miró con obviedad a pesar de que sabía que el rubio no podía verle desde ahí.

— Te preparo, te dolerá si no lo hago.

Alzó sus cejas en señal de burla. Casi que le dio ternura.

—No hace falta, estoy acostumbrado— le tranquilizó—, puedes hacerlo y ya—reveló sin vergüenza alguna. No era nada del otro mundo, y no quería hacerle esperar.

Pero él no se detuvo.

—Déjate llevar—le dedicó tiempo y paciencia. Se posicionó encima suyo, sin dejar de estimularle y le miró a los ojos. Con la mano libre, acarició su mejilla y le besó con cariño.

Se sintió contrariado y perdido. Quería más de eso, más besos y más atenciones de esas que se sentían tan bien. Terminó por abrazarse a él y dejarle continuar, sintiéndose más ansioso conforme el número de dedos aumentaban y la velocidad se volvía su perdición.

Ahogó los suspiros en su boca ansiosa y se rindió ante él. No intentó detenerle y no negó ninguna caricia más.

El moreno abandonó sus adictivos besos sólo para apoyar la frente con la suya y mirarle a los ojos, admirando cada una de las expresiones de su rostro.

Rompió el abrazo para continuar el trabajo oral que dejó a medias, sin dejar de prepararle.  
Eso se sentía como el paraíso, y le encantaba saber que no era todo, que aún no ocurría lo más importante.

Definitivamente había sido una buena decisión irse con él.

Yuri no contuvo las lágrimas involuntarias y exigentes, mientras gemía sin control y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse nuevamente y alcanzó aquello que tanto se había atrasado en llegar.

El éxtasis total.

Su espalda se arqueó y sus párpados temblaron.  
Respiró profundo e intentó controlar sus latidos. El corazón golpeaba ruidosamente contra su pecho y sus pulmones no daban abasto.

Había sido increíble.

Se debía ver un desastre ahora mismo, y el moreno seguía admirándole como si no fuese así.  
Sentía el cabello enredado y los labios húmedos, hinchados. Los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro horriblemente rojo por lo agitado que se encontraba.

No supo si había dicho algo o hizo alguna mueca, pero él mayor no pareció querer esperar más. Utilizó el condón que había tomado para la ocasión y no tardó en unirse a él.  
Calló su sorpresa con sus labios y no le permitió decir nada más.

No era como si hubiese mucho que decir.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos y dulces, con recorridos tímidos en su cuello, suspiros de caramelo en sus labios y miradas cómplices. Sus piernas recibieron caricias al igual que su cintura, buscando relajarle ante el dolor.

Se sintió cómodo y se permitió sonreírle sin dejar de mirarle, concentrándose en cada sensación física que probablemente nunca más tendría el derecho de disfrutar.

A pesar de que sus ojos no eran de colores graciosos como los suyos, pudo encontrar la belleza escondida en ellos. Le miraban de manera atenta y paciente, comprendiendo sus inquietudes y necesidades.

Las embestidas lentas y suaves continuaron, buscando alargar el acto lo máximo posible, venerando cada curva con paciencia.

Sin darse cuenta cuando inició, su corazón se sintió derretir cuando el mayor comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído mientras le abrazaba, le besaba todo el rostro con delicadeza y continuaba sus movimientos.

No le reprochó nada de nada. Era sólo por una noche, la única en que permitiría ese tipo de trato.  
Sus palabras le relajaron y sus manos jugando delicadamente con su cabello le hacían sentir infinita ternura.

De golpe, en contraste a todo aquello, el mayor dio una embestida certera y fuerte. Gimió con fuerza mientras enterraba las uñas en su espalda, siendo el primer impulso que tuvo. Le escuchó reír entre dientes mientras le besaba el cuello y volvía al ritmo lento de antes.

—Oh sí, gatito... aráñame así.

 _¿Dónde quedó lo caballero?_ Ojalá que bien lejos, porque así era como quería jugar a partir de ahora.

Pudo haberse molestado por ese estúpido apelativo que le recordaba a un compañero del instituto que le llamaba así, pero escucharlo de su boca, le había inclusive gustado. Le mordió la oreja en respuesta y se ganó otra embestida fuerte, haciéndole repetir el acto de rasguñar.

Escuchó al mayor suspirar con fuerza y supo que la parte divertida había comenzado.

—Otabek... ese es mi nombre. Apréndetelo, porque lo gritaras toda la noche.

La manera en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban con tanta familiaridad, les generó un placer alejado del acto carnal que estaban llevando a cabo.  
Se sentía como ser piezas en un puzzle que habían sido separadas por mucho tiempo.

Yuri intentó decirle que no quería saber cómo se llamaba, que su nombre no hacía la diferencia entre tantos que había escuchado. Pero ahí estaba, repitiéndolo con ganas, mientras le suplicaba que no dejara de moverse.

Otabek aumentaba el ritmo y luego lo bajaba, volviendo a la poca intensidad del principio. Si su intención era que jamás le olvidara, pues lo estaba haciendo estupendo. Esa noche no sería algo que pudiera alejar de su mente con facilidad.

Y a él le mataba de ternura. A pesar de que el ritmo había aumentado, sintió su conexión con él fomentarse y se desenvolvió increíblemente cómodo entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole su cuerpo con ciega confianza, sabiendo que su intención era darle placer y nada más.

Se miraron a los ojos todo lo que pudieron y decidieron dejarse envolver por el final inevitable, sin poder posponerlo más tiempo.  
Los orgasmos no duraban mucho, pero valían cada pequeño segundo.

Yuri ya no sabía si reír a carcajadas o llorar; había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido.  
Le sintió caer sobre su cuerpo, agotado, acomodándose sobre él de forma en que no le aplastara demasiado.

Ambos respiraban con fuerza y se concentraban en calmarse. Estaban acalorados y pegajosos, y seguramente los vecinos se quejarían al día siguiente por los ruidos.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones.

Terminaron de separarse para que el mayor pudiese deshacerse del intruso en su miembro y tirarlo a un lado. Aun así, volvió a recostarse encima suyo, sin querer perder contacto con su piel. Cuando las respiraciones se acompasaron, Yuri le jaló sin fuerza el cabello para llamar su atención, besándole pausadamente al obtenerla.

Él le siguió el juego y se acomodó sobre él para hacerlo más cómodamente.  
Se dieron besos castos, tranquilos, mientras se acariciaban sin parar, como si quisieran volver a reconocerse.

No se dijeron absolutamente nada. Jugaron entre sus bocas y sonrieron cuando notaron que las cosas subían de tono otra vez.

Fue inevitable caer rendidos al deseo nuevamente.

* * *

El sonido de su teléfono celular le despertó. Parpadeó con pereza y suspiró cansado. Amaba su teléfono pero lo único que quería ahora, era dormir. Se removió entre las sábanas desordenadas y parpadeó un par de veces más, odiando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Al no ver el dispositivo en su mesa de luz, se quejó internamente, ya que seguro lo había dejado en sus pantalones. Se levantó con molestia y rebuscó entre sus ropas, sacando el aparato sin ganas. Atendió sin mirar.

—...¿Diga?

—¡Ota!

—...¿Mila? ¿Qué ocurre?—bostezó mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio.

—¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¿Estás idiota? ¡Cuéntame todo!

—¿Todo...?—estaba más dormido que un oso panda. Sólo atinó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Fue ahí cuando se percató, de que estaba completamente desnudo.

—¡Con Yuri! Sé qué me pediste que te lo presentara, ¡Pero te me adelantaste anoche! No te tenia así, Otabek...—le soltó con voz juguetona.

—Yuri...—su propio susurro le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y se despertó de golpe. Se volteó y encontró una linda imagen.

Yuri estaba acostado en su cama, con los cabellos desparramados en la almohada, tapado sólo con su chaqueta de cuero. El rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana le hacía ver como un ángel.

—Si... está aquí conmigo, pero está durmiendo—dijo cuando pudo salir de su embelesamiento matutino.

—Oh Dios, ¡oh Dios! Vale, dile que le cubriré por si sus padres preguntan algo.

—Vale... gracias—cortó la llamada y se dispuso a mirar un poco más al ángel que tenía en la cama. Sonrió y se calzó los bóxers y el pantalón.

Se sentía feliz, a pesar de todo. La primera vez que le había visto, había sido año y medio atrás.  
Yuri era casi un niño, igual que él. Era aún más tímido que en el presente y tenía muchos problemas como para distraerse enamorándose, así que jamás se le acercó.

Para su mala suerte, Yuri era una persona demasiado libre. Eso no era algo realmente malo, si no que teniendo en cuenta como sus sentimientos por él jamás desaparecieron, era obvio que se había metido en la boca del lobo anoche.

No pudo evitar ignorar aquella oportunidad. Le había notado y realmente no pudo ignorar el deseo impreso en sus ojos al verle. Eso sería lo más cercano que alguna vez le tendría y estaba dispuesto a vivir con ello.

Había asistido al club donde trabajaba varias veces, siendo arrastrado por Mila todas ellas. A pesar que la mujer quería presentarles, el menor no perdía el tiempo escuchándola y se dejaba seducir por el primero que encontrara, ignorando deliberadamente todos los intentos de la pelirroja.

Nada parecía importarle. Jamás le había visto con la misma persona dos veces y sabía que se encerraba en los baños con desconocidos.

Pero eso estaba bien; no era culpa de Yuri que estuviese tan enamorado de él. Se veía como alguien que solía causar ese efecto en las personas por su singular belleza, y él tampoco había sido la excepción.

Si bien su amor por él era meramente platónico y sin justificaciones, tampoco podía evitar sentirlo. Su corazón había decidido por él sin darle explicaciones y sólo pudo dejarse llevar.

Se dirigió a hacer un desayuno bastante variado, ya que no sabía que era lo que le gustaba al menor, y mientras tanto, puso un poco de música, con el volumen bajo mientras tarareaba.

A Otabek le gustaba cantar, pero únicamente en la soledad de su casa. Y _Avenged Sevenfold_ le parecía muy tentador en ese momento.

Subió apenas el volumen y cantó al ritmo de _Scream_ mientras se ocupaba de dar vuelta el hotcake que estaba en el fuego. Estaba muy concentrado como para notar la presencia a su costado que le miraba con diversión.

—Vaya... si es así como voy a despertarme cada mañana, creo que mejor me quedo a vivir aquí.

La voz juguetona del menor le hizo voltear. Llevaba sus bóxers, seguramente. No podía verlos porque la camisa que usó la noche anterior, la tenía puesta él. Las mangas le iban largas y no lograba ver sus manos. Estaba despeinado, con el maquillaje de los ojos un poco corrido y esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba.

—Es mi banda favorita—le respondió, pensando que se refería a la música.

—También la mía—le respondió con un brillo naciente en sus ojos—, pero no me refería a eso. Parece que anoche... le cause el mismo daño a tu espalda que tú a mi cadera... ¿verdad?

El moreno sonrió en respuesta. Le ardía la espalda, bastante, ya que seguro le había dejado leves heridas con sus uñas— ¿te duele mucho?

—Sólo un poco... ¿vives solo?

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparte por eso... ¿no crees?—le sonrió divertido al ver el sonrojo que le cruzó el rostro—; y sí, para la fortuna de ambos, vivo solo.

El desayuno se pasó entre risas y charlas amenas. Era un chico gracioso e interesante, con gustos muy variados pero específicos al mismo tiempo. Se encontró con que tenía una risa preciosa y amaba comer cosas dulces.  
Le sorprendió que se quedara a desayunar, pero tal vez sólo lo hizo porque tenía hambre. No quería emocionarse demasiado.

—Oye, Mila llamó, dijo que te cubrirá con tus padres.

—Vale...—se quedó seco un segundo—...espera; ¿conoces a Mila?

El moreno casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo y tosió un poco hasta que pudo tragar.

—Si la conoces... ¿por qué no te conocí antes?

—Ella iba a presentarnos anoche pero... bueno... ya sabes.

—¿Presentarnos?... ¿por qué?

Las preguntas las hacía como un niño que quiere saber qué significa el sexo. Con inocencia y ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

—Yo se lo pedí... verás; te vi un par de veces y me gustaste y...—escuchó la melodiosa risa del menor y dejó de balbucear sólo para dejarse absorber por ese hermoso sonido.

—¡Otabek! Me follaste como un animal anoche y te pones a balbucear por eso—su risa no cesaba y el mayor no pudo evitar ponerse colorado—. Ya, ya, mírate, todo rojo—se le acercó por la espalda y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro—; eres muy dulce, Otabek... yo no te convengo, en absoluto.

Se sentía como un rechazo definitivo. No cuestionó aquello y se dejó abrazar, acariciándole los brazos—No digas tonterías... tú eres perfecto, Yuri.

El rubio le miró de reojo, aún apoyado en sus hombros. Sin pensarlo, se acercó con cautela a sus labios, saboreando el café que quedó impregnado en ellos. Otabek le abrazó en respuesta y suspiró contra su boca, sin poder negarse a él.

Se separaron para tomar aire y se sonrieron con sensualidad.

—¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo, Otabek?

Si bien Yuri sólo hablaba en un dialecto meramente sexual, Otabek no podía evitar mirarle con otros ojos.

—Lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí.

El menor rió, sabiendo que ello, no era posible para alguien como él. Volvió a acaparar sus labios con deseo y se sentó a horcadas suyo.

Sólo bastó un poco de ello, para terminar de nuevo en la cama.

* * *

Hola hola hola decidi que publicaria esta historia aqui tambien. Para quienes no la conocen, está casi completa en wattpad.

Pueden buscarme como EmilySweet104 en Wattpad

En fin, es una historia que se ira poniendo mas compleja a medida que pasen los capitulos, asi que solo queria advertir eso para que mas luego no hubiesen sorpresas. Espero que les guste


End file.
